Nieznajomy
by MarikaSnape
Summary: Inne spojrzenie na załamanie Johna po "śmierci" Sherlocka.


_Zmęczony burz szaleństwem, jak statek pijany,_

 _Już niczego nie pragnę, jeno wielkiej ciszy_

 _I kogoś, kto zrozumie mój żal nienazwany,_

 _Kogoś, kto mą bezsłowną tęsknotę usłyszy;1_

Zamykam oczy z nadzieją, że zniknę. Wystarczy, że uniosę powieki, a widzę twoje ciało pozbawione skrzydeł. Pragnąłem, abyś je miał, prawie-aniele.

Oddycham twym niskim hipnotyzującym głosem. Smakuje nieokreślonej barwy twych przenikliwych inteligentnych oczu. Słucham twojej szkarłatnej krwi na swoich szorstkich dłoniach. Dotykam twój charakterystyczny socjopatyczny zapach unoszący się wokół mnie.

Jesteś nieznajomym, mój drogi. Wszystko jest tobą, Nieznajomy.

Przeniknąłeś mnie. Położyłeś delikatnie dłoń na mojej bliźnie i rozdarłeś ją brutalnie, obdarowując mnie upragnionym spokojem. Zamieszkałeś we mnie, a dokładniej w moim kruchym samotnym sercu. Wynająłeś mój umysł, kupiłeś za darmo duszę. Stałem się (na szczęście) twą drogą własnością, Nieznajomy.

Było mi dobrze. Ogrzewałeś mnie od wewnątrz, dbałeś, o to by wszystko było uporządkowane. Stworzyłeś pałac zapełniony cytatami z dobrych kryminałów oraz marnych romansów. Uprzątnąłeś piach, krew i koszmary a na ich miejsce wstawiłeś wspomnienia ze sobą w roli głównej, prawie-aniele. Chciałem już do końca mego życia być twoim domem, nawet nie wiesz, jak tego pragnąłem, wierzyłem, iż właśnie tak będzie.

I wtem spadł szary deszcz. Nastała burza, sztorm Szatana. Czerwone pioruny zagroziły twojemu azylowi, więc wyprowadziłeś się. Opuściłeś mnie, uciekłeś, odszedłeś, spadłeś. Spadłeś!

Została po tobie tylko ciepła jesień i gorąca zima, chłodna wiosna i zimne lato. Pożółkłe liście, perłowy śnieg, wielobarwne kwiaty, złote słońce — wszystko to mnie pali lub zamraża, nie potrafię do siebie wrócić. Woda jest sucha niczym popiół, wiecznie odczuwam pragnienie, bo tylko ty potrafiłeś okiełznać ciepło mego wnętrza. Spaliłem się. Dusza skuta lodem, namiętnie cię odtwarza, Nieznajomy, zatrzymała czas i czeka.

Straciłem żagle i stery, wyrzuciłem mapę i kompas. Wypiłem setki butelek rumu i czekam.

Poznaję na nowo deszcz. Kap-kap-kap. To potop szaleństwa, utopię się w nim, ale czekam.

Rozglądam się, szukając ludzi. Widzę ich, lecz nie rozróżniam twarzy, nie wiem kim są. G... H... M... S... H... Poruszają ustami, coś mówią. Nie różnią się niczym od zepsutego radia, potrafią tylko szumieć. I szumią, szumią, szumią i kradną mą ciszę. Warczą, grzmocą, krzyczą, a ja potrzebuję spokoju.

Nieznajomy usłysz mą niewypowiedzianą modlitwę. Niech spełni się cud, prawie-aniele.

Nie zwariowałem, tylko szaleńczo tęsknie do ciebie.

 _Kogoś, kto jasną duszą życie mi przepoi,_

 _Iżbym w spokoju bożym wypoczął po męce,_

 _Kogoś, kto rozszalałe serce uspokoi,_

 _Kładąc na moje oczy miłosierne ręce._

Mój drogi, stałeś się mym wybawiającym światłem, jesteś nim i będziesz. Poznałem cię, Nieznajomy. Wróciłem z ognistej pustyni, poczekałem cierpliwie i odnalazłem cię. Jesteś mym brakującym kawałkiem, ja jestem cząstką, którą zgubiłeś.

Pozwoliłeś mi się dotknąć, dostałem akceptację na gładzenie, tykanie, muskanie, drażnienie, pieszczenie twej błyszczącej duszy. Mogłem robić z nią wszystko, więc gryzłem ją i chwaliłem. Denerwowałem i przepraszałem. Kochałem i kochałem twe jarzące się wnętrze. Żywiłem się duszą, służyła mi jako powietrze i poduszka, stała się lekkim wiatrem oraz spokojnym słońcem.

Gdzie znajdę taką drugą skoro odebrałeś mi się siłą? Potrzebuję Jasności, chce znowu w niej utonąć, zachłysnąć się jej idealnością. Cierpię katuszę, gdyż odebrano mi od ust jedyny prawdziwy oraz najlepszy narkotyk, jaki kiedykolwiek mógł zaistnieć w tym świecie Mało-Ważnych-Ludzi-Jeśli-Nie-Są-Tobą. Lękam się każdego kolejnego oddechu, wszystkich mijających sekund i mrugnięć. Są ciemne i przerażające, bez twego portretu Nieznajomy. Wgryzam się silnie w swe dłonie, by stłumić żałosne jęki tęsknoty, żenujące łkanie rozpaczy. Tak bardzo (WSZYSTKO, CO PASUJE) znowu cię posmakować. Chciałbym, abyś rozpalił kominek w moim strapionym sercu. Marzę o tym, jak chwytasz za krwiste skrzypce i grasz Spokój i Ciszę, prawie-aniele. Żylne struny słuchają się ciebie, ponieważ jesteś ich jedynym panem, uzdolnionym kreatorem, pomysłowym architektem, moim artystą. Każdy ruch jest przemyślany i staje się arcydziełem. Gładkie dłonie wyrzeźbione przez Fidiasza przysłaniają mi świat, story snów opadają, okładki życia zostają zamknięte.2 Oślepiasz pozytywnie, skoro widzę tylko genialnego ciebie.

Dziękuję.

Zwariowałem, ale czekam.

 _Idę po szczęście swoje. Po ciszę. Do kogo?_

 _Którędy? Ach, jak ślepiec! Zwyczajnie - przed siebie._

 _I wiem, że zawsze trafię, którą pójdę drogą,_

 _Bo wszystkie moje drogi prowadzą do Ciebie._

Wędruje przez las interesujących beżowych teczek spraw kryminalnych, dolinę dziecinnych zielonych sprzeczek, puszczę intymnych brązowych spojrzeń. Na hebanowych gałęziach zawieszony zostały fotografię naszych przygód, każda podsumowana fragmentem z mojego bloga. Na szafirowych konarach umieszczone są zdjęcia z naszego wspólnego mieszkania z chwil, gdy nie miałeś żadnych spraw. Szkarłatne gałęzie łamią się pod ciężarem obrazów niespełnionych fantazji i oczekiwań. Skrycie liczę, że gdy w końcu cię spotkam, będziemy mogli je wszystkie wykorzystać, Nieznajomy. Udamy, iż to zwykła gra i zignorujemy fakt, że (nie)winna zabawa przemieni się w rzeczywistość. To będzie dobre, najlepsze, prawie tak idealne jak ty. Gdy przekroczyłem błękitną rzekę Bezgranicznego Zaufania, znalazłem się w ogrodzie Skrzypiec. Wyrwałem najpiękniejsze z ciepłej ziemi, potem zagrasz mi Spokój.

Jest tylko jedna droga, znaki prowadzą na Zachód, podobnie jak popychający mnie Wschodni Wiatr. Nawet gdy twe białe dłonie ciągle zakrywają me zmęczone od płaczu oczy, to idę pewnie przed siebie, bo wiem, że Tam czekasz ty i będziesz moją nagrodą. Jesteś jak kompas i mapa, które wyrzuciłem dawno temu, gdy straciłem nadzieję. Odzyskałem ją, Nieznajomy, dzięki temu tu jestem. Spaceruje do ciebie ze szczerym i pełnym nadziei uśmiechem. Rozbijam brudne szyby, blokujące dostęp do ciebie. Pokonuje labirynty nieznośnych szumów, przeskakuje głębokie kałuże rozpaczy. Będę szedł przez ten tor przeszkód, przez to straszliwe miasteczko i wieczność, nie zrezygnuję, dopóki cię na nowo nie posmakuje. Nawet jeśli Bóg zmieni plansze, to nie martw się, wszystkie drogi prowadzą do ciebie.

S., wierzę w ciebie.

— Jak z nim? — zapytał strapionym głosem. Przetarł kark, patrząc na nieobecnego mężczyznę.

— Nie najlepiej. Zamknął się w sobie, nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Wydaje mi się, że wytworzył w swoim umyśle własny świat i w nim żyje.

— Żadna terapia nie pomaga? A leki?

Potrząsnęła głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Jest zbyt uparty. On nadal jest żołnierzem, nasze sposoby nie dają żadnych efektów.

— W takim razie co mamy robić? Nie możemy go tak zostawić...

— Czekajmy — odpowiedziała cicho, zerkając na przyjaciela za szybą. Posłała mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie. — Może zdarzy się cud.

1Julian Tuwim - „Zmęczony burz szaleństwem"

2Urszula Kozioł - „Fragment twarzy"


End file.
